


Индейку готовят не так

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || спецквест [2]
Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverines (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Лора хочет отпраздновать с семьёй День благодарения и пытается приготовить праздничный ужин. Вот только её кулинарные навыки… неидеальны. К счастью, Дакен спасает праздник — ну не поклонник он пищевых отравлений.





	Индейку готовят не так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That is NOT how you cook a Turkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706806) by [sketzocase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase). 



  
— Она хочет узнать, что такое семейные праздники. — На лице Лоры знакомое выражение «мне похуй, чего хотите вы». — Ради этого и ради неё вы оба должны прожить в согласии несколько жалких часов.  
  
— Ему это скажи, — прорычал я.  
  
Коридор полнится доносящимися из соседних квартир запахами готовки. О да, множество разных блюд, но всё перекрывает аромат индейки.  
  
— Уже, — строго кивнула Лора. — И теперь говорю тебе.  
  
Её майка и джинсы и близко не похожи на праздничный наряд. Зато под стать стилю Логана, который тоже в джинсах и в майке-алкоголичке.  
  
— Я не против, — сказал тот, пожав плечами.  
  
— А я — против.  
  
Я скрестил руки на груди. Как же бесит то, что я тут самый нарядный.  
  
Когда она позвала нас ради этого бессмысленного испытания моего терпения на прочность, я решил, что будет дресс-код. Всегда был, когда меня приглашали праздновать в других семьях. Знай я, что у вас не принято наряжаться, тоже надел бы джинсы, а не брюки.  
  
— Это же для Габби, Дакен, — взмолилась Лора. — Ну пожалуйста.  
  
— Мы даже не американцы, — напомнил я, пытаясь вернуть разговор к предыдущей теме, — мы не празднуем День благодарения.  
  
— А Габби — да. И она хочет праздничный ужин в кругу семьи. Индейка, украшения, овощи, клюквенный соус… вот это всё…  
  
— То есть, —недоверчиво начал я, — ты собираешься вот это всё приготовить?  
  
Логан посмотрел на неё и вскинул бровь.  
  
— А парень дело говорит.  
  
— Да! Я в интернете читала, как это всё готовить.  
  
— Ну что ж, — Логан кивнул, — тогда покатили. Игра через час.  
  
И просочился мимо неё. От идущего из глубины квартиры странного запаха запершило в горле.  
  
— Чем воняет?  
  
— Индейкой. Но мне кажется, микроволновка не очень хорошо справляется с готовкой.  
  
— Микро… Ты готовишь индейку в микроволновке?!  
  
— Э-э-э… Да?  
  
— Так, — я потёр переносицу, — нам понадобится другая индейка.  
  
— У меня есть запасная, — кивнула она, будто заранее знала.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Я тоже прошёл мимо неё вглубь квартиры, разукрашенной индейками и бурыми и рыжими бумажными цепями, свисающими по стенам и вокруг дверного проёма.  
  
В гостиной внезапно чисто, а не как в прошлый раз, когда я тут был. Синий диван совсем прижался к стене, освободив место для большого стола.  
  
— Пока вы не раскрыли рот — украшала Габби, так что без критики, — прошептала Лора.  
  
— Ладно, — фыркнул я и направился в кухню.  
  
Таймер на микроволновке — на четыре часа, неудивительно, что она дымится.  
  
Открыв дверцу, я вынул несчастную птицу, попутно обжёгшись о расплавившийся пластик неснятой упаковки.  
  
— Индейка отправляется в духовку, — провозгласил я и отвернулся от испорченной тушки. — Доставай запаску.  
  
Лора вынула на свет без малого двадцатипятифунтовую птицу.  
  
— Полагаю, эту ты собиралась поджарить взрывом.  
  
— Вообще-то на плите…  
  
— Ну не жарят индейку на плите. — Я отобрал у неё птицу и поддел упаковку когтями. — Есть чем зашить?  
  
— Зашить?  
  
— Ну нет так нет. Специи у тебя где?  
  
— Эм… — Лора достала из буфета жалкую пачку какой-то смеси. — Вот.  
  
Через минуту внимательного осмотра индейки я вынес вердикт:  
  
— Её надо набить.  
  
— Я думала, это потом…  
  
— Никаких потом. И дай мне что-то, в чём готовить.  
  
Сковородка дешёвая — из тех, что люди пачками скупают перед праздниками. Металл дерьмо, но то, что есть хотя бы это, уже можно считать большой удачей. Набил и натёр индейку я в полном молчании. Так же молча разогрел духовку и затолкнул сковородку внутрь.  
  
— Пять часов она там постоит. Займёмся овощами. Что вы обычно…  
  
Меня прервал Джонатан, влетевший на полной скорости в кухню и мне головой по голеням.  
  
— Джонатан! — рыкнул я.  
  
Тот фыркнул и задрал голову, на которой оказалась крошечная переселенческая шляпа.  
  
— С Днём благодарения! — завизжала Габби, вбегая следом. — Я так рада, что ты пришёл!  
  
— Всё ради тебя, — ответил я, полностью очарованный.  
  
— Ты готовишь?! — улыбнулась Габби, и я кивнул.  
  
— Иначе Лора нас всех отравит.  
  
— Ага… Я ей говорила, что «как долго запекать индейку в микроволновке» — это мем, а она не поверила.  
  
— Озаботилась запасной, и на том спасибо.  
  
— А что на десерт?  
  
Лора охнула.  
  
— Есть хоть что-то сладкое?  
  
— Немного теста для печенья.  
  
— Этого хватит.  
  
— Лора, а где пульт? — крикнул Логан из комнаты.  
  
— Должен быть на телевизоре!  
  
— Ни фига!  
  
Лора хмыкнула, извинилась и бросила нас одних, чтобы помочь нашему беспутному папаше узреть чрезмерное количество футбола (ну, скорее всего).  
  
— Мы с Джонатаном собираемся завтра по магазинам. Хочешь с нами?  
  
— Ты собираешься взять Джонатана… натуральную росомаху… на распродажу в Чёрную пятницу? — удивился я.  
  
— Дя! Как ещё мне отпугивать людей от того, что я хочу?  
  
Честное слово, этот ребёнок…  
  
Однако мысль здравая. В компании Джонатана у неё есть все шансы.  
  
— И куда думаешь пойти?  
  
— Уолмарт?  
  
— Нет, — отверг я с ходу.  
  
— Таргет?  
  
— Уже лучше.  
  
— Лучшая покупка?  
  
— О да! — засмеялся я. — И в Таргет попадёшь, и за тряпками.  
  
— Так ты… пойдёшь? — уточнила она сладким голосом.  
  
— Пойду. Но только чтобы посмотреть, как люди воспримут Джонатана.  
  
Я улыбнулся, и тут вернулась Лора.  
  
— Джонатан опять стащил пульт?  
  
Все взгляды обратились на Джонатана, и тот снова фыркнул.  
  
— Он говорит, что не брал, — перевела Габби.  
  
— Габби, ты не говоришь по-росомашьи. Иди проверь по нычкам, не запрятал ли он чего опять.  
  
— Ай-яй, капитан Благодарения! — улыбнулась та во все зубы и ушла. И Джонатан за ней по пятам.  
  
— Нычки?  
  
— У него по всему дому углы, где он прячет всё, что стащил. Габби называет их «прятконоры». Говорят, это нормально для животных. — Она кивнула в сторону плиты. — Как продвигается?  
  
— Продвигается. — Я потыкал пальцем в довольно странный набор овощей. — Перец обычно не для Дня благодарения.  
  
— Ага, — Лора улыбнулась, — но Габби его любит.  
  
— Зелёную фасоль и ямс… Так, иди сюда и помогай мыть и резать.  
  
— Есть, сэр! — Она скользнула рядом и принялась за зелень. — Ита-ак… Где ты научился готовить?  
  
Я вздохнул.  
  
— Ромул обучил, чтобы я готовил ему.  
  
— Ох. Прости.  
  
— Ничего. На самом деле это хорошее воспоминание.  
  
— Не так уж у тебя их и много, а?  
  
От звука голоса Логана меня всего передёрнуло.  
  
— Вали смотреть свой футбол, — прошипел я.  
  
— Пульт пропал без вести. — Логан шагнул к холодильнику. — Лора, пиво есть?  
  
— Вообще-то есть. Габби подумала, что тебе захочется, и пыталась его купить, но, понятное дело, ей не продали из-за возраста.  
  
Распахнув холодильник, Логан на минуту подвис, потом усмехнулся.  
  
— Хорошая девочка, много взяла.  
  
— Ну, она не знала, сколько ты выпьешь, но подумала, что это будет примерно где-то «очень дофига».  
  
— Да и что за праздник без пьяного отца, — осклабился я.  
  
— Вино тоже есть, Дакен. Скорее всего не лучшее, потому что Габби выбирала по цвету, а не по качеству, но если будешь, я достану.  
  
Ах, как трогательно.  
  
— Не откажусь от бокала.  
  
— Ну что за праздник без пьяного старшего брата, — самодовольно прокомментировал Логан.  
  
— На хуй иди. — Я двинулся к буфету, где Лора обычно хранит вино. — Где у тебя бокалы?  
  
— Верхний ряд.  
  
Бокалы в буфете оказались пластмассовой дешёвкой. Как… мило.  
  
Лора тем временем в другом конце кухни достала бутылку, полную тёмно-красного вина, и вскрыла. Когтем — полностью уничтожив пробку. Похоже, придётся выпить всё.  
  
— Сама-то будешь? — вежливо уточнил я.  
  
— Куда я денусь.  
  
Пришлось вернуться и вынуть из буфета второй, он же последний, бокал. Подхватив его, она полезла в морозилку за льдом.  
  
— Вообще-то обычно в вино лёд не кладут.  
  
Она вздёрнула брови, но кивнула, возвращая бокал мне, и я налил нам обоим.  
  
— Будем! — поднял я тост и влил в себя большую часть содержимого бокала.  
  
— Вообще-то вино обычно… потягивают? — заметил прислонившийся к стене у двери Логан.  
  
— Чтобы пережить праздник в твоём обществе, надо залпом, — огрызнулся я, доливая в бокал вина.  
  
Лора с улыбкой отхлебнула из своего.  
  
— Итак… — неловко начал Логан.  
  
— Ита-ак?.. — повторила за ним Лора.  
  
— Как оно тут у вас?  
  
Я прикончил второй бокал и налил заново. Ненавижу неловкие разговоры.  
  
— Неплохо. Мы с Габби сотрудничаем с Людьми Икс.  
  
— С Джини, верно?  
  
Лора кивнула.  
  
— Она отличный лидер.  
  
— Да неужели, — улыбнулся он.  
  
— Остальное время мы в основном тут.  
  
— Больше не встречаешься с Уорреном?  
  
— Мы… не сошлись характерами.  
  
— Он сделал тебе больно? — вскинулся Логан.  
  
Лора помотала головой.  
  
— Просто… не соответствует моим запросам.  
  
Логан кивнул.  
  
— То есть… мне теперь надо с другим парнем побеседовать?  
  
— Не думаю, что тебе придётся волноваться о моих парнях, — усмехнулась Лора.  
  
Боже, вот он тугой. Все знают, почему Лора больше не встречается с парнями. Все. Уж слухи-то он точно должен был зацепить краем уха.  
  
— Да ну? С чего бы это?  
  
— Да ради всего святого, Логан! — выпалил я. — Она лесбиянка, чтоб ты знал.  
  
— О. О! Ох… Виноват. Ладно… Оно и к лучшему.  
  
Эта новость его, походу, уложила на обе лопатки.  
  
Лора посмотрела на меня и вскинула бровь. Я отсалютовал ей бокалом.  
  
— Так… Она лесбиянка, ты… би, верно?  
  
— Знаешь, обычные семьи по праздникам избегают своих ЛГБТ-деток, — сухо сказал я.  
  
— Я не буду делать вид, что тебя нет, только из-за того, что ты гей, — презрительно фыркнул Логан. — С кем встречаешься сейчас?  
  
— Хм-м… Ни с кем из твоих знакомых, — ответил я и выпил ещё.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Он встречался с местным барменом, — вернула должок Лора, салютуя мне бокалом.  
  
— Ничего не вышло, — ответил я резко. — У него оказались весьма тупые представления о мутантах. Терпеть таких не могу.  
  
Лора нахмурилась.  
  
— Мне жаль, Дакен.  
  
— Да мы и двух месяцев вместе не пробыли, — пожал я плечами.  
  
— И всё же… он тебе сильно нравился.  
  
— Не больше, чем любой другой мужик.  
  
Лора подошла, чтобы плеснуть себе ещё вина.  
  
— Тебе стоит позвонить Джонни.  
  
— Он встречается с какой-то старлеткой.  
  
Не то чтобы я не был за него рад. Мы, в конце концов… хорошие друзья. Друзья с привилегиями. Просто… Каждый раз, как я свободен, что бывает довольно редко, он вечно с кем-нибудь встречается.  
  
— С какой? — уточнил Логан.  
  
— Хрен его знает, — отрезал я, налегая на вино.  
  
— Нравится Джонни, а?  
  
Я уставился на Логана, и он вскинул руки, сдаваясь.  
  
— Виноват.  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, они уже достаточно чистые, — заметил я, когда Лора снова пустила воду на овощи. — Сунь в кастрюлю и присыпь специями.  
  
— Специи я бы ей не доверял, — передёрнулся Логан.  
  
— Точно. — Я по-настоящему улыбнулся. — Забыл о её страсти к острому.  
  
— Эй, не всё так плохо, — рассмеялась Лора.  
  
— Угу. — Логан хохотнул. — Конечно, конечно, детка.  
  
— Ладно, — пожала плечами Лора. — Дакен, займись.  
  
Я любезно подхватил специи, уложил овощи и сунул кастрюлю в духовку.  
  
— Нашла!  
  
В кухню вошла Габби, держа в руках пульт… сжёванный ко всем чертям.  
  
— Посмотрите-ка! — радостно воскликнул Логан и потрепал её по голове. — Молодец, Габби.  
  
Она расплылась в улыбке.  
  
— Вы двое, будете смотреть телик, пока всё готовится? — предложил Логан.  
  
Лора подхватила бутылку с остатками вина и протянула мне, я подставил бокал и кивнул, как только он наполнился.  
  
— Телик — это здорово.  
  
И мы пошли смотреть телик, и посмотрели все записанные на DVR ситкомы Габби. Все. Кучу серий.  
  


***

  
Пять часов пролетели незаметно, особенно после того, как мы с Лорой прикончили бутылку и сходили за второй. Логан опустошил некоторое количество пивных банок, и все выглядели так, будто неплохо ладят между собой.  
  
Когда индейка наконец приготовилась, а овощи погрелись заново, я сервировал огромный стол и позвал всех есть.  
  
— Выглядит обалденно! — выпалила Габби.  
  
— Благодарю. — Должен признать: на моём лице улыбка.  
  
— Я хочу разрезать! — заявила она, прежде чем кто-то ещё изъявил бы желание вступить на минное поле дележа, и принялась кромсать индейку на неровные куски и ломти прямо когтями.  
  
— Молиться надо? — уточнила Габби, закончив с этим.  
  
Мы с Лорой и Логаном переглянулись и расхохотались.  
  
— Что? — Габби тоже разулыбалась.  
  
Помотав головой, я взял свою тарелку, полную индейки.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Все принялись за еду.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — заметила Габби.  
  
— Ага, хорошо, — согласился я.  
  
— Дождаться не могу, когда так же отметим Рождество!  
  
Моя улыбка померкла.  
  
— Погоди, что?  
  
— Ты теперь семейный повар, сынок. — Логан похлопал меня по плечу. — Привыкай.  
  
Я обернулся к нему, перевёл взгляд на улыбающуюся сестру и смирился с судьбой. Возможно, мы переживём этот сезон без кровопролития. Если спиртного хватит.  
  
Ну, мы как минимум пережили День благодарения. Вряд ли Рождество сильно хуже.


End file.
